Second Chances: Say Goodbye to San Diego
by jtbwriter
Summary: Who’s trying to force the Simons out of San Diego? Can A.J. and Rick make the big move before they’re driven out?
1. Default Chapter

SECOND CHANCES: Say Goodbye to San Diego, Say Goodbye My Baby.  
  
Who's trying to force the Simons out of San Diego?  
Can A.J. and Rick make the big move before they're driven out? This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ok, what do you want on your sandwich?" Laurie pulled her jacket on and picking up her purse, waited by the door.  
  
Hefting a box of records, Rick Simon thought for a moment, then grinning, said, "Tell Mac  
  
I want the Simon special, he'll know what to make." "Should I order a side of Pepto to go with that? "she laughed, waiting for him to exit so she could lock the door.  
  
"Just for that, I won't save you a bite," he teased, rattling down the stairs. "I'll put these in the car, then meet you over there. Oh, why don't you order a roast beef for A.J, he might meet us back here as soon as he comes back from the management company."  
  
"Ok, see you in a few minutes", she paused at the entrance, then kissed him on the cheek as he went past.  
  
"Should have known you're one of those who kiss and run!" he called after her as she crossed the street. Going to the parking lot behind the office building, he turned to gaze back at his and A.J.'s second home for nearly 20 years. It was hard walking away from this place, but his brother was right, maintaining two offices was not only expensive, but the commute was starting to wear on him. A.J. had always insisted he could handle flying to Phoenix once a week, but now that Rick and he had so much business in Arizona, it didn't make sense to keep regular clients in San Diego waiting while building a new client base.  
  
Plus, Cecilia had decided she wanted to spend more time in Arizona with Rick and Laurie and the kids, so A.J. had decided to let his condo go and just stay at Mom's when he did come to town. As he put their back records in the bed of his pickup truck, Rick glanced up to see his little brother park on the other side of the lot, and run into the building. Deciding to see if Laurie wanted to eat in the office instead of at the diner, he hurried through the lot and across the street. Entering the side door of Mac's, he went to his usual table, only to find his sandwich and a drink sitting there, with two empty chairs. "Looking for your girl?" he turned and saw the counter guy grinning at him. "Yeah, the pretty one, where she go, did you scare her off?" he returned, smirking. "Nah, she saw your brother across the street and ran his sandwich over to him while it was still hot, geez, does she spoil you two." Mac reached over and handed Rick another sandwich, "here's the missus, just like she ordered, original hero." Plopping down in his chair, Rick took a gulp of his soda, only to be distracted by the sound of a fire engine.  
  
"Hey, what's going on in your building?" Rick turned to see smoke coming out of the second floor. Leaving the food on the table, he raced out the front and through oncoming traffic. Rushing in the front entrance, he saw a man come rolling down the stairs, then he heard Laurie's voice. "Rick, help me with A.J.!" Out of billowing smoke at the top of the flight, he saw her gingerly start down the steps half-carrying his semi-conscious brother.  
  
Meeting her halfway, he took his brother, and then let her get past him only to see her catch up with the man who'd come down the hard way, grab him before he could run, and slug him in the jaw. He went down, and she took him by the shirt collar and dragged him out the door, looking over her shoulder at Rick and saying, "He hit A.J. and tried to set him on fire. We need to call Towne."  
  
Furious, Rick took A.J. outside, where a fire truck and paramedics had pulled up. He brought his brother over to them, and after telling them what he knew, went over to where a police car had parked, to find that Laurie had dumped the attacker in front of two of San Diego's finest and was animatedly detailing what had occurred. One of the patrolmen looked up and recognizing Rick, grinned and said, "I think we should enlist your wife, Simon, she sure took care of this perp." Rick glanced at the man on the ground, and not recognizing him, said "I don't know who he is, but he's lucky I don't let Laurie finish with him." The other patrolman finished taking her statement, then closing his book, told him, "You should have the medics check Mrs. Simon, I think he got in a lucky punch or two." Rick took Laurie by the arm after thanking the two cops, and got a good look at a large welt under her right eye.  
  
"Honey, are you ok? Did he hurt you any place else?" She looked embarrassed under his gaze and he noticed her holding her right hand. "All right, sweetheart, what did you do?" "Well, I zigged when I should have zagged, that's how he caught me with a punch. I hurt my hand when I went to stop him. Rick, I shouldn't have hit him on the chin, but I was so angry when I saw him leaning over A.J., pouring gasoline around him. I yelled for him to stop just as he tried to light him on fire, and he came at me, so I knocked him over, then got A.J. up and started toward the door. He caught my arm as we got into the corridor, and tried to pull us back into the office, so I pushed him backwards down the stairs, then got a hold of A.J, and well, you saw the rest."  
  
Rick was silent as he walked her over to where A.J. was sitting up, holding an ice pack to his head. "A.J., are you ok?" He nodded, as one of the paramedics saw them coming and hollered over, "Lt. Brown, here they are." Towne came over from where he had been conferring with the patrolmen, and after waiting for Rick to seat Laurie so she could be examined, pulled him over. Deadpan, he looked at the older Simon and said "I see Laurie needs some work on her right cross." "Very funny, she scares the heck out of me and you make comedy." Towne shook his head, "Man, you get all the luck. A.J. nearly got fried from what she tells me. Nelson over there tells me you don't recognize the firebug." "Not a clue, do you have anything on him?" Rick looked over at the medics treating his wife, seeing her wince as they moved her hand. "Yeah, mostly small time stuff, but he claims he wasn't going to waste A.J., just scare you guys into leaving." "That's dumb, we're moving out at the end of the month, I wonder who's in such a hurry to see us gone?" Rick frowned. "Well, that's all I got, he's going to the lockup so if you want to check with me later." "Yeah, thanks, Towne, and listen, uh, could you check to make sure this wasn't something to do with Willowby or Aaron Caparelli?" He nodded, "Sure, doesn't look like it, but I call you if I find anything."  
  
Rick walked over to where his brother was signing a release. "Sure you don't want to get checked out?" A.J. shook his head, "I was just stunned, didn't even hear that guy come up from behind. If Laurie hadn't decided to bring me my sandwich, Rick, is she ok?" "I'm going to find out, hang on." He went up to the paramedics just as they finished wrapping her hand. "Mr. Simon, you may want to have your own doctor look at your wife, her hand is badly bruised, but probably not broken. Just have her avoid using it for the next few days, also ice and heat for the swelling and pain." one of the medics said, helping Laurie off the gurney. After thanking them, Rick took her by the arm and led her over to A.J., who gave her a hug. "Are you all right, hon?" She smiled at him, "Yeah, I'll live, I'll have to have a refresher course in defense though, I guess I'm rusty."  
  
She looked up at Rick, who was still frowning. "Do you want to get our sandwiches to go, Rick?"  
  
He nodded, "Sure, Laurie, go wait in the car and I'll be right there." Once he walked away, Laurie turned to A.J. "He's mad at me for something, I haven't seen him act like this since right after we were married and I forgot to fasten my saddle properly and fell. I guess I should have waited to talk to the police until I gave him the whole story." Her brother-in-law put an arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry, he's done the same with me time and again. You scared him, sooner or later he'll talk it out and it'll be forgotten." Just then Rick came back, and after making sure A.J. was all right to drive home, took Laurie to their truck and started it up, heading to Cecilia's.  
  
Halfway there, Laurie decided she couldn't stand the silent treatment Rick was giving her. "Rick". "Yes." "I'm sorry, I was wrong to punch that jerk after we got A.J. out of there. I was angry but I could have stopped him another way." Still silence. She tried again. "I promise I won't do that again. I should have told you everything before I gave my statement to those policemen. I was scared and I didn't react well."  
  
Nothing.  
  
Tears of frustration came to her eyes. "All right, don't tell me why you're mad at me. It's bad enough my hand and my face hurt, now you're not speaking to me. Don't tell me what I did wrong". She turned away, refusing to let him see her cry.  
  
Suddenly Rick pulled over to the side of the highway, and taking Laurie by the shoulders, turned her to face him. Startled, she looked up to see worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I know you didn't mean to scare me like that. You saved A.J., I wasn't mad about that, but you take so many risks, and I felt dumb when the cops heard what happened before me. I'll just want you to be careful." Laurie put her face in his shoulder, sniffling. "I know, darling, I know, I promise. I forget sometimes that I'm not a lone wolf anymore, and that I'm not in my twenties still. I don't want to let you or A.J. down when you need me." Rick stroked her hair and said, "Laurie, I don't mind you wanting to help, just remember I'm here, too. I need to know you trust me when things happen."  
  
She smiled up at him, "I do, Rick. And I'll think twice next time before I punch someone."  
  
He laughed, "That's my girl", then kissing her, started the truck up and headed home.  
  
As they pulled up to Cecilia's, Rick could see Robert and Robin watching for them through the curtains. "Oh, oh, news travels fast", he groaned, turning off the motor. Laurie grinned at him, "Not only that, but I guarantee I will get ragged about this mouse under my eye."  
  
Sure enough, after the initial greeting and assurances to the teens that they were all right, Robert teased his mother about going ten rounds with Ali. Robin was quiet until she heard how Laurie hurt her hand, then she joined in the joking, remarking that she had been taught non-violence in school, that it was sad her parents didn't practice it.  
  
Rick exchanged glances with Laurie, then laughed and said "Yeah, non- violence works unless someone is violent to you first, than all bets are off. Speaking of which, when do your classes start, hon?"  
  
"Next week, so Grandma is taking me to get my school stuff, I think I'll get a better variety of books for my reports here. We're going to Sauls." Laurie put an arm around her daughter, "Boy does that bring back memories. Your Grandma used to do the same for me, 'cause my stepmother was, well, it wasn't her thing to remember to get the things I needed for school." Robert came over and hugged his mother.  
  
"I love our traditions, Mom, I'm going with Gram because even though the University has the books I need, I still want to get my notebooks here."  
  
"Well, here's another tradition we have in the Simon household," Cecilia brought over a plate of chocolate chip cookies and set them in front of the kids, to their obvious delight.  
  
She looked at her sons, then slipping in between them and her daughter-in- law, hugged Laurie and whispered, "thank you for looking after your little brother." "Oh, Mom", Laurie kissed her on the cheek, "I won't let anything happen to either of them, you know that." Just then the phone rang, and Rick picked it up, thinking it was A.J.  
  
"Rick, it's Towne, is Laurie ok?"  
  
"Yeah, she just has a bruised hand, she won't be doing much with it for a couple of days. Anything new?  
  
"Yeah, your attacker got killed in his jail cell a little while ago. Seems somebody took exception to him in the new lockup; we found him lying on his bed about an hour ago, a knife through his chest. Someone didn't want him talking." Town paused, then said, "When my detectives got done with going over your office, you got a phone call on your machine there. "Some automatic voice changer came on and said you two were dead unless you moved immediately."  
  
Rick shook his head. "This gets weirder and weirder. Did you talk to building management?"  
  
"Yeah, to that friend of A.J.s'. he said," You mean Gary Allen? "Yeah, he's still hoping to change your minds, he wanted to see you guys at the office at 9am." "Too bad, Towne, at least he gave us a fair shake about the rent when times were tough. A.J. was over there today, I have to see what Gary had to say about our security deposit."  
  
"Well, I want you two to watch yourselves until we catch who's behind this. There wasn't much damage to your offices other than smoke and water, you should be able to get in there today." Towne paused, then, "Rick, um, listen, I hate to see you two go, but if you guys need some help moving stuff, let me know, ok?" He laughed, "Ok, Towne, you may be sorry about this, but we'll give you a call."  
  
Hearing a beep, he signed off then heard A.J's voice, "Rick?" "Yeah, how do you feel?"  
  
"Just a little headache, how's Laurie?" "She's sore, and the kids are teasing her to boot. Listen, what did Gary have to say when you saw him this morning?" His brother paused, then said, "He was trying to see if we wouldn't change our minds about closing the office, even offered to reduce the rent by 10%." "That was nice of him, A.J., he's always been fair with us. Matter of fact, Towne said Gary wants to see us tomorrow at 9, said much the same thing. He said that there wasn't much damage to the office, if we want to get in there to move things, it should be ok. Do you want to meet me at the management offices, then swing over to the office?" He heard the rustling of pages, "We don't have any appointments until 1pm, which should be all right. Did Town have anything to say about my attacker?" Rick filled him in about the murder at the jail, and the new threat on their answering machine. His brother let out a whistle, "Sounds like someone wants us out fast, do you think this might have something to do with the new shopping mall they want to build down the street?" "I don't think so, but let's ask Gary if someone made an offer he can't refuse about the building, do you want to come over for dinner, we're having pot roast." "Sure, tell Mom I'm bringing dessert, see you later".  
  
Later, seeing his family around the table, Rick thought how he was going to miss these spontaneous dinners with his mom and A.J., like a piece of his life were going by the wayside. Oh sure, they got together plenty of times when Mom and A.J. visited them in Arizona, but still. He felt Laurie take his hand and glanced over to see her smiling at him. Bless her, he thought realizing she guessed he was sad about the closing of their office and the permanence of the move.  
  
Giving her good hand a squeeze, he told her, "Towne was asking after you, sweetheart, you know he was joking that you need work on your right hook." Laurie moaned, "Rick, I am never going to live that punch down. It's almost as bad as when that bully was chasing me and I used that judo move you showed me."  
  
"Wait a minute, " Cecilia interrupted, staring at her older son, "I thought you told me Laurie copied something she saw on TV, you taught her how to throw someone?" Robert looked at his mom. "Cool, you actually did judo, I wish I knew how to do that!" Rick grinned unashamedly. "Well, Mom, I didn't want you to stop A.J. and I from watching spy movies, besides, she did copy something she saw, only it was from me!"  
  
Robin chimed in, "I wish you'd teach Rob and I, Pop, what if someone tries to put a move on me?" Rick shook his head, "Oh no, Robin, if someone tries something with you, I'll put a move on them!" As everyone laughed, he looked over at Laurie, his bad mood gone. It's worth everything just to be able to spend more with her, he decided, besides, we'll be back in the summer.  
  
His resolve to just make the move a part time one was strengthened when he was getting dressed in the morning. Laurie brought him in a cup of coffee as he heard the kids squabbling over the bathroom. Taking a sip of the steaming brew, he said, "Sweetheart, I'm beginning to wonder If letting the office go altogether is a good thing, especially if we plan to spend the spring or summer here." Resting her chin on his shoulder, she admitted, "I've been thinking about that too, Rick. It bothers me about how much you and A.J. have wrapped up in that old office. I certainly don't want you two to walk away from what you've built up just because of a little extra cost. Plus, whoever is trying to drive you guys out, I sure don't want them thinking they scared you off!"  
  
Putting the cup down, he put his arms around Laurie and started kissing her on her neck, working his way up to her cheek, then her lips, saying between kisses, "I love you." "Oh, darling, I love you too ", she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder, "I can't stand to see you so torn up. If we can figure out how to ease the commute, I don't see why you can't keep the office going here, at least part time."  
  
Giving her one final kiss, Rick straightened up and said, "Let me talk to A.J., see if we can't work something out. I want to say bye to the kids before I leave."  
  
As Rick went out the door, he turned to wave good-bye to Laurie, who came out to the porch to pick up the newspaper and see him off. Just as Rick started toward his truck, a car came around the corner, driving slowly. Rick caught sight of a flash of metal, then yelled, "Laurie, down!"  
  
A couple of shots went off, and Rick hit the ground near the wheels. He heard a motor rev up, then the screech of tires and a car speeding away. Getting up, he raced back to the porch, finding Laurie picking herself up from the floor. "Rick!" she gasped, as he caught her to him. "What happened!" Cecilia came out of the house, followed by Robert and Robin, to find Rick embracing Laurie, as she clung to him in relief. "Someone took a couple of shots at me, is everyone all right?, " he said. "We're fine, are you ok?" Robert answered looking at the bullet hole next to the front door. Rick looked at the gash in the wood, then at Laurie. "Everybody inside, right now, I'm calling Towne," he said tersely. Without protest, Cecilia and the teens went inside, with Laurie and Rick following behind.  
  
As Laurie stepped inside, he told her, "I'll be right back, I want to see where the other bullet hit. Close the door and don't open it until I come back". She opened her mouth to protest, then seeing the look in his eyes, simply nodded.  
  
Once outside, Rick kept close to the house until he reached the truck, then located where the second bullet hit, in the driver's side door. Breathing a sigh of relief at no other visible damage to his truck, he tensed at the sound of a car pulling up, and then heard his name being called. "Rick!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Straightening up, he saw A.J. running toward him, and relief washed over him. "Thank God," he said, hugging his brother, "Someone just took a shot at Laurie and me, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just scared out of my mind. Someone just called and said you two were dead and I was next unless I moved and now." When no one answered the phone just now, I panicked."  
  
A.J. looked past his brother to see the mark in the paint on Rick's truck. "That was too close, Is everybody safe?" "Yeah, " Rick growled angrily, turning and starting toward the house. "Look at this, A.J, if Laurie hadn't dropped when I yelled," showing him the bullet hole next to the doorframe. He knocked on the door, and when Laurie opened it, she let out a deep breath and embraced both brothers. "I called Towne, Rick, he'll be here in a minute. Do you want me to call Gary and let him know you'll be late?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. A.J., we've got to find out who's trying to kill us, I don't think this is related to the office anymore, especially where that last shot ended up." Rick looked at Laurie on the phone, and his shoulders sagged. His brother followed his gaze, then put a hand on Rick's arm. "It's going to be all right, maybe we ought to get Laurie and Mom and the kids out of town for a couple of days, just until we get to the bottom of this." Rick shook his head. "I don't know, A.J., whoever's doing this could follow them. We've got to find out what or who is behind this."  
  
A knock at the door alerted them to Towne's arrival, and when Rick answered the door, he came in, closed the door and embraced both brothers. Surprised, A.J. was the first to say, "Towne, we're glad to see you too." The detective took a deep breath, then said, "You guys have got one hell of an enemy out there, someone just called my office and said they took out two of the Simons, if we interfered, they'd make it three. If Laurie hadn't called.."  
  
Rick looked at his family, then facing the detective, replied, "That's the last straw, we need to take the offensive with these people. Can you trace the call you got today?" He nodded. "I'm also going to have someone watch your Mom's, that way we can eliminate any threat here." "Thank you, Towne, I appreciate that", Cecilia said, as her younger son slipped an arm around her. "Right now, I want to meet with Gary, see if there have been any threats or offers regarding the building", A.J. added. Rick nodded, "Let's go, we'll stop at your office, and listen to that call you got. Laurie, lock the door and don't let anyone in but Towne, his officer, A.J. or me." "All right, be careful," she replied, walking the three men to the door. Just before closing it, Rick leaned in and kissed her. "I'll be back, sweetheart", he whispered, "I'll be waiting," she grinned, prompting a reluctant smile from him.  
  
As he went down the steps, he saw the two men smirking at him by Towne's car. "What, can't a man kiss his wife good bye?", he groused, climbing in. As they drove away, they failed to notice a car parked in an adjoining  
  
driveway.  
  
After a moment, it pulled out, only to accelerate as a SDPD car pulled alongside the curb in front of the Simon home and took up watch outside.  
  
Later that day, Rick leaned in to listen to the tape Town had provided, as well as the one on A.J.'s answering machine. Whoever was making the threats was utilizing a sound distorter, so the sex or race of the caller was disguised.  
  
The same statement or a variation was made on both tapes, except that on one it was obvious the caller meant Rick and A.J., the other made reference to Laurie. Town shook his head when the tapes were done.  
  
"This is crazy, since when does Laurie have anything to do with the office,  
  
other then the few times she's temped. Rick, has she participated in any cases?" He nodded, "Once or twice she's been a decoy, but only in Phoenix cases, not here in San Diego. I don't get it, but I don't want to wait around for this person or persons to get lucky."  
  
"Well, what about that call Gary got about the building being in the way of progress?" A.J. added, bringing in coffee for the three of them. "That was probably a crank, considering nobody else thinks the Ranch Neighborhood Project is a good idea." Rick took his coffee, sipped it, then said, "How about I set up a sting with this person, say, announce that we've signed a lease and are going to stay. Then A.J. and I carry a couple of transmitters and see if someone tries to make us change our mind."  
  
Towne thought about it, and then said, "I can't condone it, of course. But  
  
what I do with my off time is my business. Count me in, guys."  
  
Later, Rick could have kicked himself for not including Laurie in discussing their plan. After A.J. picked up Mom and took her to a previously scheduled dinner with their Aunt, Robert and Robin insisted on making their favorite dinner for their parents, baked chicken and potatoes. Rick couldn't believe how good the teens could cook, nor how well they got along in the kitchen.  
  
He said as much as he and Laurie were washing the dishes, having given the kids free rein on the TV with a bowl of popcorn.  
  
She laughed, "Oh you think that was good, you've never been chased out of the kitchen by one of their fights. I broke them of any armed duels by threatening to cut off their kitchen privileges, and then doing it. I don't know if it was Chief Joseph or one of their relatives, but, somehow both Rob and Robin got this love of creating good, healthy meals out of the simplest of ingredients. God knows, my cooking techniques weren't very good until I came to live with them."  
  
Flipping a towel at her, Rick teased, "You mean they came to live with you, don't you?" She shook her head sadly, "No, darling, I really mean came to live with them.  
  
My only home for years was an apartment in Ojai near Steve, and when I found out about the kids, they already were living in the ranch house, most of the time by themselves. Oh, an aunt was supposed to be taking care of them, but she just wanted the money the state was paying for foster care. The first time I stayed overnight was the day I met them, and I didn't leave them once for the first year we were together. As it is, I had Steve ship what belongings I needed and he and Jaime moved into my place."  
  
Rick took her by the hand and sat down with her at the kitchen table. "Sweetheart, I know you told me about how you tracked down the kids, but I didn't realize." "How lonely I was for family", she finished, burying her head in his shoulder. He held her for a moment, then lifting her face to his, said, "I'm sorry, Laurie, I shouldn't have brought it up." "Oh, no, Rick, I want you to know why I cherish you and Rob and Robin and A. J and Mom so, I'm happy with what we have because of the sad times." He hugged her tight and whispered, "And I'm going to make sure there won't be any more sad times, I promise." Just then the phone rang, and mindful of the answering machine already rigged up for tracing any calls, Rick left her side and answered the kitchen extension. "Simon residence."  
  
"You're dead if you sign that lease. You're all three dead." a metallic voice announced.  
  
Click.  
  
Rick hung up, then waiting a moment, picked up the phone and punched in a number. "Towne, I just got our first tip-off, somebody already knows we're going to sign another lease." "That was fast, I wonder if someone Bugged your management's office, I'd better check it in the morning." the detective replied. "Temple was just telling me she got a call this afternoon that the Ranch people are disavowing any knowledge of the attacks against you and your family, maybe we ought to see who they have hired in the past for muscle." "Ok, we'll go with the plan for tomorrow, A.J. and I walk into Gary's office and sit for a while, then walk out toward our office, what time do you want to be there?" "How about 10, I'll park over by Mac's and then run the tail from there."  
  
Rick agreed, "Night, Towne, see you then", and as he hung up, looked up to see Laurie staring at him. "Rick, did I just hear that you and A.J. are going to be walking decoys, and you didn't even tell me?"  
  
Floored, Rick realized his mistake. He looked at Laurie, expecting her to go storming off to their room, only to see that she was calmly waiting for his answer. Suddenly it dawned on him that she was taking their earlier talk about trusting him seriously, and that he'd better do the same. He sat down, and taking her injured hand in his, said, "I'm sorry, darlin', I was going to tell you the plan that A.J., and Towne and I worked out today, how we're going to catch these creeps. When I walked in the door tonight, and saw you guys, well, I forgot. I know that it's risky, but so would having you and the kids and Mom leave town, I'd wouldn't rest a minute worrying about you and if you were safe. Can you forgive me for leaving you out of the loop?"  
  
She looked at him, nodding, and then wrapped her arms around him, "Of course, my love, just don't leave me in the dark, if anything happened to you and I found out by a phone call from Towne or A.J. or." her voice broke. He kissed her, then said, "Now, nothing's going to happen, but I want to give an abridged version of what we're doing to Rob and Robin and Mom, just in case, ok?"  
  
She nodded, and Rick stood up, then sweeping Laurie up in his arms carried her laughing into the living room.  
  
The next morning, A.J. swung by to have breakfast, then headed off to do errands before meeting his brother at the management office. Laurie walked Rick to the door a little before 10am, and after saying goodbye to Robert and Robin, he took her in his arms. "I'll be back in time for dinner, do you want me to bring sandwiches back from Mac's?" She kissed him, then teased "Yeah, especially the Simon special. He grinned, then soberly told her, "It'll be all over soon, sweetheart, Towne is going to shadow us all day, but just in case I want you to be extra careful, remember, nobody except Towne's man, or us, ok?" As if afraid to trust her voice, she whispered, "Si.", then hugged him tightly. Clearing his throat, he kissed her again, then went out, closing the door behind him.  
  
All day he and A.J. kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, but nothing happened. At Gary's office, his daughter Marla helped the subterfuge along by calling a couple of prospective tenants and telling them how their long-time clients had re-signed with them. After a late lunch, the Simons headed to police headquarters, going in the front and picking up visitors passes, while Towne snuck in the back. Closing the door to his office, the detective crossed his arms and cracked sourly "well, that was a successful trap, we ought to be really pleased with this wasted day." A.J. shook his head, "I thought we laid it on a bit thick, but we should have at least gotten a bite. Marla did such a good job of selling those tenants, I would have signed up again." Rick popped open a can of soda, then grinning at A.J., said, "Well, at least we know who she still likes, she sure was flashing those eyes at you." His brother groaned, "Please, she's a nice girl, but too high maintenance for me." Towne looked at A.J., "You're seeing Linda, Laurie's friend aren't you?" To Rick's glee, his brother blushed and said, almost defensively, "Yes, we've gone out, she's fun to be with, so?" He turned to Rick, "Now, don't you dare go and tell Laurie, I'll let her know when I'm good and ready".  
  
Amid the snickering, the phone rang, Towne answered it, "Brown here," then grinning, said "Oh, Laurie, we were just thinking of you." Suddenly his face was puzzled, "No, hon, Officer Nelson isn't on duty there, who ."  
  
Rick looked at him, a bad feeling in his stomach, as the detective started calling , "Laurie, Laurie, answer me, Laurie!" Rick lurched forward and Towne handed him the phone, only for him to hear a metallic voice on the other end.  
  
"Mr. Simon, be at your office in 15 minutes, otherwise your wife is dead."  
  
"Who is this?" Rick yelled into the receiver, only to hear a click. Frantically he dialed the house, and after several rings, a panicked voice answered. "Pop, someone just grabbed Mom!"  
  
He took a deep breath, then "Rob, what happened, did you see anything?" "No, I heard Mom at the door, then she was speaking to the cop whose watching the house. The next thing I knew, there was a funny sound, then the door slammed shut. I ran in and saw the phone on the floor, and when I opened the door, a car was screeching away. Pop, you've got to find her!" "It's ok, Rob, I know where they took her", He tried to calm the boy down. "Lock the door and stay with your sister and Grandma, don't let anyone in without a badge, ok?" Rob sighed, "All right Pop, be careful."  
  
Rick hung up the phone, then grabbing his jacket, told Towne, "Give me a minute, then follow me to the office, they have Laurie and are taking her there." He nodded, then turned to A.J., "You take the back way, make sure your transmitter is on." He faced Rick, "We'll get there in time, I promise." The older Simon felt a lump in his throat, so he settled for a pat on the detective's shoulder and headed out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Entering the first floor entrance of their office building, Rick got a cold feeling, like something bad was about to happen. His steps echoed weirdly in the dark corridor, and he felt uneasy as he climbed the stairs to their office. Trying the handle on the suite door, Rick found it was unlocked, and opening it, called out, "I'm here, now where's my wife?" Out of the darkness, a strange voice came, "Come in Mr. Simon, shut the door behind you, but don't touch the lights." He moved forward, "I came like you said, now, where's Laurie?" Behind him, he heard a creaking noise, and turning, saw in the dim light the closet door open. "Inside, Mr. Simon, you'll find her inside", the voice vibrated like feedback. Rick went toward the open door, only to feel a pair of hands shove him in the back. Off balance, he went into the closet, sprawling on the tiny floor, and heard the door slam behind him.  
  
Getting to his feet, he pressed a light on his watch, and using it as a flashlight, shone it in front of him, then to the side, where he saw Laurie, slumped on the floor. Panicked, he bent over and lifted her up, pulling a scarf from her mouth.  
  
He heard a deep breath, then "Rick, no", she moaned, starting to come to. "Sweetheart, it's all right, wake up." He held her close to him, and found her wrists bound with tape. He ripped off the bindings and then rubbed her wrists, careful not to put pressure on her bad hand. "Just hold on to me, Laurie, I'm going to get Towne and A.J., they'll get us out." "Rick, it's a trap, the door's electrified," she whispered, fully conscious now. "I heard a man's voice say if you tried to force it, an electrical charge will go off, so familiar, wish I could remember". "It's ok, we'll figure it out," he replied, speaking into the transmitter in his pocket, "A.J., Towne, come in".  
  
He got a earful of static, then "Rick, where are you, someone just came out of the office." Just then smoke started to enter under the door. "A.J., get in here, we're locked in the closet and they set the office on fire." "Coming in, Towne's going to take this guy down! Hang on!" came his brother's voice. Rick heard the inner door burst open, then a glow started to come in the slats of the door. "A.J., don't touch the doorknob, it's booby-trapped, " he yelled. There was silence except for the crackling noise of the fire, then, "I see it, stand away from the door", his brother yelled. Rick pulled his wife into his arms, then stood close to the Back wall. There was a flash, then smoke billowed into the tiny prison. Rick felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling at him. "Rick, this way!" A.J. yelled in his ear. Keeping his head low, Rick put his arm around Laurie and the two of them followed the younger Simon out of the closet and dashed out of the office. Coughing and choking on the thick smoke that trailed after them, the trio stumbled down the stairs, only to find Towne at the bottom of the flight, directing two firemen upstairs.  
  
"Good work, A.J.," he panted, helping lead them outside into the cold afternoon air. The younger Simon plopped down on the steps, gasping for air. "Rick, are you two ok?" he coughed, as his brother and Laurie collapsed next to him. Rick nodded, then brushed the hair from her eyes, holding her as she took in a deep breath. She looked at the two brothers, and managed a smile. "Thank God you guys found me, I feel so stupid following for that trick. The voice was so familiar, I thought it was Officer Nelson at the door." A.J. gave her a kiss, and then told Rick, "I'll be right back, I should let them know we got our firebug."  
  
Laurie looked up at Towne, "When you said he wasn't on duty, I started to shut the door, only he forced it open and grabbed me by the throat. He showed me a gun and used that horrible voice, saying he'd kill everyone in the house if I made a sound. That's when he dragged me out." The detective swore under his breath, then reached down to hug her, saying "You're not stupid, hon, this guy is a madman, he's got a long history of crimes against women, I think his threats against Rick and A.J. were just a smoke screen." She returned the embrace, then shaking her head, said, "It doesn't make sense though, 'cause I thought I heard two voices. someone stuck a cloth over my nose, but just before I blacked, I heard something.."  
  
She put a hand to her head, "I wish I could identify that voice, it was so familiar." Rick put his arms around her and said, "It's all right, sweetheart, it'll come to you. Right now, I want you to go to the hospital for them to check you out." "Ok, but you two should come too, in case you have smoke inhalation." She looked around, "Rick, where'd A.J. go?" He grinned, "he went to tell Gary we caught our attacker, bet he'll be relieved to hear that." Laurie jumped up, nearly toppling over in her haste.  
  
"Rick, Towne, that's who I heard, it's Gary, he's out to kill us because we're standing in A.J.'s way!"  
  
Rick stared at her, "Sweetheart, what are you talking about, we've known Gary for years, he wouldn't do anything like that!"  
  
"Rick, it's true, I remember now, he kept arguing with someone, not to kill us, just get us out of the way so someone, I don't know who, would have a chance with A.J. We've got to stop him!"  
  
Towne looked at her frantic expression, "I hate to say it, Rick, but she might have something. Who else would have been one step ahead of us the whole time, but someone who knew our plans."  
  
Laurie stamped her foot in frustration, "Rick, if you don't believe me, fine, I'm going to stop that maniac", then took off at a wobbly run. Both men ran after her, and catching up with her at the door of the building management, Rick grabbed her by the arm. "Laurie, wait!" She stopped, frustrated as her husband said, "I'm sorry, I believe you. Stay out here and Towne and I will go in." She opened her mouth to argue with him, but he kissed her instead, and as he let her go, he added, "Please wait here, Towne's called for back up." "Ok." she replied, reluctantly. "Be careful."  
  
Rick led the way into the building, and hearing voices, quickened his pace to the end of the main corridor, where he halted, waiting for Towne to catch up to him.  
  
Suddenly the voices became louder, and they heard A.J., in disbelief, say, "I don't believe you, how could you try to kill my brother and sister-in-law, and say it was all for me!" The voice of Gary Allen answered, "A.J., I didn't want to kill them, but you had such a promising future as an attorney, and all these years you threw it away to keep your brother out of trouble.  
  
Now, you have a chance for a real future. She's waited all this time for you to realize your potential, can't you see it's for your own good to give up your partnership?" "No! All I see is that you tried to kill me, terrorize Laurie and take my brother from me, and for what, for Marla?  
  
Put that gun away, I won't go with you!" Rick heard the fury in his brother's voice, and tried the door, only to find it locked. He backed up and kicked It in, gun drawn. Before him was his brother, sprawled on the floor, apparently having been knocked down by the man before him, holding a gun on him. As he turned, Rick shot the weapon out of Allen's hand, causing the building manager to grasp his hand in pain. Staring at him with narrowed eyes, he said "A.J., are you all right?" "Yeah, just sore," his brother said, getting a hand up from Towne.  
  
"How did you know about him," he said, indicating their former friend, head down in dejection. Rick grinned, "Laurie, she remembered who sounded so familiar. When Gary here grabbed her from our house, he slipped and used his own voice. She overheard him and someone talking about having a chance with you if we were out of the way."  
  
A.J. smiled wryly back, "She's really my guardian angel, isn't she? Where is she?"  
  
"Right here, so nobody move or she really will be an angel". A cold voice came from behind Allen, and Rick froze as his daughter Marla appeared through a back door, holding a struggling Laurie in a headlock and leveling a pistol at the three men. "Marla, no," her father said, lifting his head to stare at his daughter. "There's no way out, it's over, let her go." "No, dad, this interfering bitch is our ticket out, Rick, you and the cop put your guns down or she's dead", the woman said, jerking her arm into Laurie's throat and causing her to gasp. Rick reluctantly started to lower his weapon, only to see his wife mouth the word "faint" at him.  
  
Pretending to lower his gun, he pleaded with Marla, "don't hurt her, she can't breathe!" Just then Laurie moaned "I feel faint", then started to slide out of the woman's grasp. Startled, Allen's daughter dropped her arm away from Laurie's neck, prompting her to stomp on Marla's foot, then lower her shoulder and judo throw her to the ground. Allen saw this and yelling, "No!" went for his gun.  
  
Rick pushed Laurie towards A.J.and the two tumbled to the floor as Allen came up firing, with Towne emptying his service revolver at the desperate man. Once the shooting stopped, Rick grabbed a set of cuffs from the detective and secured the Allen woman, then came over to A.J. and Laurie, who was sitting up holding her arm. Seeing his brother was unhurt, he dropped to one knee "Sweetheart, are you all right, did she hurt you?" "My hand, Rick, I think I broke it when I threw her." A.J. put an arm around her as Rick gently raised her sleeve to reveal a rapidly swelling wrist.  
  
"Laurie, I'm going to take you to the hospital, ok?" She nodded, and picking her up in his arms, Rick carried her outside with A.J.'s help.  
  
Once there were in Towne's car, Rick put his arm around Laurie, who buried her head in his shoulder and started to shake. Startled, he looked over at his brother, who patted her on the back And said "It's ok, honey, let it out." Rick held her until her sobs Diminished, then raised her face and kissed the tears from her eyes. "Darling, it's all right, you're safe." She drew a shuddering breath and said "I'm ok, I was frightened out of my mind. It's so dumb, I didn't know she was out to get rid of us. She asked me why I was waiting outside and when I told her what her father had done, she grabbed me around the neck and forced me inside."  
  
Rick whispered "I'm sorry, my brave girl, forgive me for doubting you." "Oh Rick, there's nothing to forgive, you didn't know your friend was behind this nightmare," she sniffed. "I only wanted to protect you two."  
  
He handed her a Kleenex, making her smile as she tried to blow her nose one handed, then said, "You did, my love, now it's our turn to take care of you." 


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Mom, you want me to sign your cast?" Rob perched on her chair and teased her with a pen. She gave him a tired smile and offered her elbow- length cast for him to scribble on. Robin came in with a glass of ice tea and scolded her brother, "Rob, that's not fair, I wanted to sign it first!"  
  
Laurie laughed, ready to relax after a day at the police station. "Too late, both of you, your Uncle A.J. beat you to it!" Rick came in just in time to see her try to pull her arm out of its sling to show them, but couldn't manage it. "Oh no you don't, missy, you heard what the doctor said!" He came over to his wife and lifting her up, kissed her. "Honey, how's your arm feel?" She smiled up at him, then teased him by saying "With my hand, what else?" He made a face at her, then swung her around until she laughingly cried "Ok, Uncle!" He put her down in her chair, as Rob and Robin both got up greet him and after hugging both kids, pulled up his chair and quietly said, "You have to come to the arraignment,  
  
sweetheart, Marla's lawyer's is trying to say what she did wasn't premeditated. I know you hate these court things, but if you don't come, it's our word against hers."  
  
She shook her head in disgust. "She's just plain evil; first putting her father up to this, then saying she didn't plan it, sheesh!" "Well, after the hearing, we'll go home to Silver Rock, and just come back for the trial when we're called." Rick soothed, worried by the dark circles under her eyes.  
  
Both he and Rob noticed she couldn't lift her drink with her left hand, so her son put a straw in her glass and held it up for her. "Thanks, Robbie, " she took a long drink, then leaned over to give him a kiss. Her daughter sat down next to her and Laurie put her arm around her.  
  
Seeing this made Rick grateful that Rob and Robin both seemed unscathed by the whole experience. He knew Laurie wasn't, when she woke up this morning, she'd had a moment of fright when she thought she was trapped in the office closet, and only Rick's whisper of, "You're home with me, safe and sound" seemed to  
  
reassure her. He felt her eyes on him, and glancing over at his wife, saw her smiling at him. "Rick, I'm fine with going to the hearing. I just have a bad feeling about the whole thing, especially Marla's obsession with A.J. How is he doing?"  
  
Rick paused, then said, "He was blaming himself, saying he should have wondered about all the favors they were supposedly doing for us. I told him there was no way we could have seen it coming, and then Towne told him what Gary said before he went into surgery, that he wouldn't have done any of it except for Marla's going off the deep end from getting dumped by her boyfriend. Now I think he's realized he's a victim, too. It's just going to take sometime."  
  
The next day, Rick watched his brother carrying the last of their files from their office down to his truck. A.J. had refused to let Rick help him; it was his turn to face the ruin of their office, he said. His brother had let him have his way only because he thought it might be a way of working through his feelings about leaving. Rick glanced at his watch, they were due at the Allen's arraignment in an hour. Laurie was supposed to meet them in a few minutes, despite her assurances to the brothers that she was fine, he knew how nervous she was about facing their attackers.  
  
As A.J. plopped the records in the bed of his truck, Rick walked over and said "All done?" His brother grinned wryly, "Yes, Thank God. The place smells like a bad Southern barbeque. Thanks for letting me go in by myself." Rick gave his brother a hug. "No problem, little brother. Now we just need Laurie and we can go to the Courthouse." "Did I hear my name in vain?" her voice sounded behind him, as she hopped out of her car and came over to A.J., giving him a hug then to her husband, who reached out and gave her a kiss.  
  
"There's my girl, are you ready?" Rick couldn't help but smile at her, she was trying to be so upbeat. "Yes, Mr. Simon." she said cheekily, and his heart did its usual flip-flop. A.J. snickered at his expression, and opened the door of his car to her. "Your chariot, milady." "Thank you, sir," she trilled, sliding into the middle seat. "Shameless flirt," her husband groused, climbing in next to her. All three Simons laughed and bantered back and forth until they pulled into the courthouse parking lot. Laurie shivered in her thin jacket, and Rick put an arm around her as they parked. "I'm here, darlin', you're safe." She leaned into him as he helped her out of the car, saying, "I just wish I didn't have this sense of something bad happening, plus this cast weighs a ton!" A.J. took her good arm, "If you don't feel good, we'll leave, ok?" She shook her head, managing a smile, "I'm fine, just don't let go."  
  
Entering the hearing room, they met up with the D.A. and Towne, who took them aside. "They're bringing Gary Allen in his wheelchair, then Marla. I don't think they'll be able to put up much of a defense, not with their victims sitting in front of them. Are you guys ok?" A.J. nodded, with Rick chiming in, "We'll be all right as soon as they take those two away." Towne was suddenly joined by the D.A.'s assistant, Simon Waterman, who looked at Laurie and said, "Mrs. Simon, you're the only one I'll probably call regarding bail, the Allen's attorney seems to think you might be the weak link, especially since you didn't recognize Marla's voice until she attacked you outside their office." Rick saw Laurie's jaw set in anger. "Mr. Waterman, I am ready, you ask me the questions and I'll say what the two of them did to us".  
  
As Waterman walked away, Rick whispered, "good girl, I'm right here." She looked at him and replied, "Darling, if we weren't in court, I'd kiss you here and now." Taking his seat, her husband muttered, "Promises, promises." Just as they were settled, the Allens were brought, and Rick was relieved to see both were shacked, even Gary in his wheelchair.  
  
Once the proceeds started, both brothers were surprised at the speed the judge ran the defense motions and setting the trial dates. The defense recognized this and immediately told the magistrate that both Allens were prepared to plea bargain. Rick was angered at the turn in events, and told his brother "No deal, I don't care if he wants to bargain, they're guilty!" At this moment, the D.A. had Laurie called to the stand. Her back stiff, she slid past Rick, catching her fingers in his hand briefly. Taking the oath, she immediately put her chin up and followed the D.A.'s lead in questioning, giving very descriptive answers. When the prosecutor finished, she sat calmly and waited for the defense attorney to start the cross-examination. Rick leaned forward, waiting to see what he was going to ask her, when he noticed Marla Allen lean over and say something to him. Immediately he got a bad feeling about what was going to happen, and took action, pulling out a a transmitter and whispering "Be ready."  
  
The defense attorney stood up and said "No questions, your Honor." Fixing him with a stern glare, The judge requested a bench conference, at which the attorney and prosecutor met with him.  
  
After a moment, the judge waved both to their respective seats, then turned to Laurie and indicated she was to step down. As she came down the aisle toward her seat, someone put his or her leg out into the aisle and tripped her, causing her to pitch forward.  
  
As A.J. and Rick jumped forward to catch her, Marla Allen came out of her seat and caught the younger Simon around the throat with her chains, yelling at the same time "Nobody move, or I strangle him!" Frozen, the bailiffs were caught unawares, as the crazed woman pulled A.J. upright with her manacles, then demanded the keys to her cuffs.  
  
The bailiff hesitated, at which Gary Allen came out of his wheelchair, producing a gun. Pointing it at Laurie, who had caught hold of a bench and was half-standing, half-kneeling, and said "The keys, now!" Rick was caught in between knocking the gun from Allen's hand and trusting A.J. to wriggle free from Marla or rushing them both when he got a beep from the transmitter in his pocket. Locking eyes with his wife, he whispered, "Don't move, sweetheart." She nodded, then made no attempt to resist as Allen grabbed her good arm and marched her in front of him as a shield, followed by his daughter holding A.J.  
  
As soon as they passed, Rick bolted out the side door of the courtroom, and ran down the side corridor, exiting out a maintenance door. Taking up a position outside the back door, he spoke into his transmitter, "They'll be outside in 5." Suddenly the door burst open, and the Allens came out with their hostages, only to have Rick knock Marla Allen's arms upward, then pushed her to the ground, allowing A.J. to duck under her chains and dive into the bushes. At the same time Downtown Brown appeared on the other side, lifting Laurie up and away from Gary Allen with his left arm, and catching him with a right hook, causing him to collapse to the pavement. Before either Allen could move, ten policemen surrounded them and hauled them away.  
  
Rick lifted his brother from the shrubs, and after making sure he was unhurt, rushed over to Towne who was supporting his shaking wife. "Good work, Towne, I guessed right. Sweetheart, are you ok?" She managed to catch her breath, "Yes, Rick, just can't stop shaking. How did you know they were going to try something?" Taking her from the detective, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "You said you had a premonition, sweetheart. I just wanted to be prepared in case the Allens had something planned. I didn't count that both of them weren't shackled at the ankles, or that Gary wasn't manacled to his chair. I set up a little extra protection with Towne yesterday, just in case."  
  
Towne grinned at Laurie, "Hon, your husband has a great capacity for out- thinking these creeps. He figured that if they tried to use you as a shield once, they might try it again. I'm afraid the sheriff's department is going to find more then one bailiff blew on this." A.J. came over and leaned on his brother, "Why didn't you tell us, Rick, what you had planned?" His brother shook his head.  
  
"I was going to, A.J., but what if I was wrong, you and Laurie would have been all worked up for nothing." Laurie looked up at him and said "I knew it was going to be ok when you warned me, darling. " She turned and hugged Towne, who, misty-eyed, turned and stared at Rick.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you how much I'll miss you guys, but are you sure you want to leave San Diego?" Rick looked at his brother, who shook his head and replied, "I need a change", then turned to see Laurie's face, as she said, "And I need to go home, Towne, San Diego isn't home anymore." Rick kissed her, then said, "That's your answer, my friend, we'll be back in the summer, but it's time we made Arizona our home."  
  
The detective laughed. "There's one thing for sure, San Diego's never going to see the likes of you Simons again. Heaven help Phoenix P.D.!" 


End file.
